Son Gohan the Half saiyan shinobi
by Prince Gohan
Summary: Because of an unforeseen incident happening at the time of Dende's wish on the Namekian dragon balls Gohan is sent to the world of Shinobi instead of back to Earth, what kind of impact will this have on the destiny of that planet and those who live there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Dragon ball Z or Naruto.**

 **AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, the start is probably one of the hardest things to do when writing a story, at least in my opinion.**

The young boy couldn't help but to snarl quietly as he continued to fly away from the battle going on behind him. The truth was that the onyx haired six year old wanted little more then to turn around and fly back towards the massive battle going on between his father Goku and the evil tyrant Frieza, but his father had made it very clear that he wanted Gohan away from the fight. So knowing that Gohan was currently flying back towards his father's spaceship which currently contained his godmother Bulma and his sensei Piccolo, making sure to dodge the numerous lightning bolts that continuously fell from the dying planets sky.

Goku couldn't help but to smile as he saw the furious look on Frieza's, the newly transformed super saiyan was rather thrilled at the fact that the evil tyrant had failed to get his wish for immortality granted, more then that the fact that he had been so close to accomplishing his goal when it had been snatched away from him made it all the better in Goku's opinion. More than that though Goku was grateful for the knowledge that Gohan would be transported back to earth momentarily, he knew that he had been hard on his son and he was very proud of the fact that Gohan had come back to stand against Frieza by himself, but that didn't take away from the fact that Gohan had gone against his orders and could have gotten himself killed for it. So with the knowledge that his son would be back home with his mother soon Goku launched himself at Frieza determined to end the evil tyrant's life and get off the planet before it blew up, unaware of the fact that it would be years before he saw his son again.

Gohan couldn't help but to gasp softly as he just barely managed to avoid another bolt of lightning, it was becoming harder and harder for the six year old to continue dodging the bolts, it was almost like they had a mind of their own, and for some reason that mind was making them target him specifically. He was about to continue forward again until another bolt shot down mere inches in front of his face forcing the boy to jump backwards again, unfortunately this proved to be the wrong decision seconds later as three more bolts shot from the blackened sky to merge when they all slammed into his body. The pain was so intense that Gohan didn't even know when he started screaming, all he knew at that point was severe and utter agony, because of this he young boy never even noticed when a strange white light surrounded him, or how the color shifted from white to cobalt, then he was gone.

The young half saiyan's pain only intensified though as he was flung through a strange blue tunnel, dozens of small bolts of electricity bouncing off the walls of the tunnel forcing Gohan to stay conscious throughout the whole agonizing trip, until with one final shock to his system Gohan was finally enshrouded in the comforting embrace of unconsciousness, mere seconds before his body was covered in a white glow and disappeared.

In a densely forested area on a different planet a young blond haired boy could be seen running, tears running down his cheeks as he tried to figure out why everyone seemed to hate him so much. The young boy's clothes were torn and ratty and obviously not the proper size for him, as the boy was continuously forced to slow so that he could yank his shorts back up less they fall to the ground. He knew that it wouldn't be long before some of the older kids came to pick on him again, so knowing that Naruto was quick to duck into an old tree hollow knowing that the other boys wouldn't look there, after all they never had in the past.

And so Naruto spent the next three hours hiding in that dank hollow, trying to figure out why everyone hated him, while also wishing that he could find just one friend. Naruto was just finishing drying his eyes so that he could leave the tree hollow, when the sound of a large explosion sent the five and a half year old scurrying back into the hole terrified at what could have made the sound. It would be nearly an hour later that the young blond's curiosity would force him out of the hollow, so that he could discover what had made the noise. He was mere feet out when he discovered the small crater and resting in the center was another boy, who appeared to be around Naruto's age, with onyx hair wearing immensely damaged blue cloths a single white glove that had a few burn holes in it and no shoes.

Having never seen the boy or the style clothing that the boy was currently wearing Naruto was somewhat weary of approaching the other boy but his curiosity was quick to take over forcing him to walk towards the other boy so that he could check to see if the other boy was still alive. It didn't take Naruto long to find out that the boy was still alive, easily realizing that the boy would need help if he was going to stay that way though Naruto shuffled the other boy onto his shoulders as quickly as he could before he took off towards the village as quickly as his short legs would take him.

It was nearly an hour later when Naruto came stumbling into view of the massive front gates, the onyx haired boy still draped over his shoulders and back, and sweat pouring down the whickered childes face. The instant that the shinobi protecting the front gate saw them both men rushed towards the two boys before coming to a stop right in front of Naruto.

"Please help." The strained plea left his lips right before the boy passed out; he would have landed face first on the street if not for the guard catching him.

"I'll get them to the hospital, you go inform lord Hokage." The slightly taller one said quickly before taking off with both boys slung under his arms, while his ally took off towards the large red tower in the middle of the village.

It was three days later that Gohan finally regained consciousness, the first thing the young boy noticed was the poorly placed white light that blinded him the instant he opened his eyes. It took the young half saiyan mere seconds before his ability to sense others energy to alert him to the fact that he was not alone in this room, more than that there was at least six other people none of which had energy that he was familiar with. Gohan was considering trying to fake that he was still asleep so that he could find out who these people were until a gentle voice rang out.

"Good morning." The elderly voice spoke softly, realizing that he had been caught Gohan turned his head to the side to look at the elderly man who was sitting near his bed, Gohan could tell that the old man was powerful, very powerful in fact, that fact could easily be overlooked though because of the kind and gentle feeling the old man was giving off, if Gohan didn't know how to sense energy he wouldn't think that the man was a threat at all.

"Good morning" Gohan said softly his eyes looking towards the areas that he could sense the other power levels, not that he saw anyone, but he knew that they were there.

Sarutobi was somewhat surprised when he noticed the young boys eyes leave his own to begin looking around the room, his surprise turned to shock though when he realized that the youths eyes weren't just looking around the room he was actually looking at the hiding places of his anbu guard. He was about to question the boy on this fact when his onyx eyes locked back with his own.

"Where am I?" the young boy asked softly, making it abundantly clear to the old man that the young boy was somewhat scared. This simple fact reminded the elderly man that no matter what abilities the boy seemed to posses he was still just a boy, too young for any of the villages to begin training. Perhaps that was why the elderly Kage wasn't worried about the youth, but he still needed to know more about the boy before he made any real decisions about the boy.

"You are in Konoha, you were found by one of our citizens who was kind enough to bring you back to the village so that you could receive medical treatment. Now if you don't mind I have a few questions for you, starting with your name." Sarutobi stated as he looked at the young boy.

"My name is Gohan." Gohan stated calmly, as he looked at the old man, already knowing that that wasn't going to be his only question.

"I see, well Gohan I'm curious how you ended up in a small crater outside of our village with all of the injuries that you had." Sarutobi asked calmly while still keeping eye contact with the young boy.

"I don't really know." Gohan started as he looked at the old man before continuing his tale. "I remember my dad yelling at me because I disobeyed his order and went back to fight Frieza, and then I was flying away when trying to dodge all the lightning when I was struck over and over again, then next thing I remember is waking up here." Gohan stated making sure not to break eye contact with the old man so that he'd know that he was telling the truth.

Sarutobi knew that the boy was telling the truth, he had been watching for any of the tells that would of told him that the boy was lying, this also told the old man that the boy had most likely been attacked by this Frieza person, and that his father had probably died trying to protect him, but there was one thing that Gohan had said that gave the venerable old man pause.

"Gohan I'm sorry but did you say that you were flying away?" Sarutobi asked staring at the young boy. It took Gohan less than a second to realize that the old man thought that he was lying so deciding that it was probably going to be easier to show him rather than try and convince him Gohan slowly floater off the bed until he was levitating a few feet in the air. Hiruzen couldn't help but to stare in shock as he looked at the youth, after all very few people knew how to levitate in fact as far as he was aware there was only one person who knew how to levitate and even he didn't have the type of control that Gohan was currently showing.

"Gohan how?" Sarutobi asked softly as he still stared stunned at the young boy.

"It's a simple Ki manipulation." Gohan stated calmly as he looked at the older man.

"You're a KI user" Sarutobi asked softly as he stared at the young boy, the old Kage knew about KI users but they were all very old and many didn't know how to fly at least to his knowledge. Gohan simply nodded as he slowly lowered himself back to the ground, still looking at the older man.

"I see well Gohan if you don't mind waiting here for a little longer I'll be back, I just have a meeting that I have to go to." Sarutobi stated as he stood from his chair before he walked towards the door, already dreading the upcoming council meeting. He was almost to the door when it burst open, a short blond haired boy with three whiskers like marks on each cheek standing in the door way, looking at the currently standing onyx haired boy with a large smile on his face.

"Hi my names Naruto." The blond boy all but yelled as he walked up to the onyx haired youth.

"Hi I'm Gohan" the black haired boy responded a large smile making its way over his face as he looked at the blond. And Sarutobi couldn't help but to smile as he noticed the friendship that was beginning right in front of him, causing the old man to cement his decision to force the counsel to let the other boy stay so long as he proved not to be a threat, if not for the fact that it would allow the village to have a KI user then for the fact that he didn't want to destroy this chance for Naruto to have a friend.

 **Alright and there is the end of chapter one, I hope that everyone liked it and that it was worth the wait, once again I'd like to apologize for how long it's taken me to get this chapter out, and for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of Gohan, Harry and the Prisoner of Azkaban I am very sorry for how long it's taken me to get the next chapter out I promised myself that I'd get the first chapter of this story out before I typed up the next chapter of that one, sadly that took a lot longer than I thought it would. So please remember to R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Naruto or Dragon Ball Z**

Sarutobi was barely able to suppress the growl of irritation that this rather long council meeting had generated. Not because Sarutobi hated council meetings, that wasn't to say he was a fan of them but he understood the reasons for them. No the reason this particular meeting was irritating him so much was the reason behind this meeting, one six year old Gohan Son. When the council had first found out about the boy that Naruto had carried back to the village covered in injuries many had been quick to blame the young jinchuuriki, claiming that the boy had lost control of the Kyubbi and attacked the boy. Knowing the types of problems that this could cause for Naruto Sarutobi had called Yamato into the council chamber to find out if Naruto had drawn on the Kyubbi's chakra a suspicion that the anbu was quick to erase.

Sadly that had only changed the target of the councils attacks from Naruto to the; at that time unconscious Gohan, but Sarutobi was able to get them to look away from the boy since he was still unconscious. The fact that Gohan had regained consciousness less than an hour ago made Sarutobi's task of protecting the boy infinitely harder, but he had made a promise to himself that he'd help that boy and help him he would unfortunately that might me using Gohan's unusual powers as leverage.

"We can't trust the boy for all we know he's an assassin sent to kill Lord Hokage." The voice came from Sarutobi's left where the civilian council members sat.

"do you really think that a child would be able to kill Lord Hokage" a voice from his right rebuked and Sarutobi couldn't help but to look in slight surprise at the man who had said that, after all it was one of the last people that he had expected to help him, one Fugaku Uchiha. But he was pleased to see that the man's words had shut over half of the civilian council up.

"How troublesome, the boys barely my sons age, and no village begins training their children at such a young age." Shikaku Nara stated causing Sarutobi to flinch slightly, after all he was actually rather certain that Gohan had some form of training, and he'd have to use that to help the boy most likely so he decided that it'd be better to get that fact corrected now rather than wait till revealing the knowledge could hurt his case.

"Actually I believe that Gohan has some training." Sarutobi stated calmly causing all eyes to turn and stare at the old Kage. The first to speak up though was the man sitting not but two chairs away from him wrapped in bandages.

"What type of training?" Danzo asked calmly, but Sarutobi knew his old rival to well and he knew what the man was hoping to hear, sadly Sarutobi also knew that Danzo would get what he wanted this time.

"Gohan appears to have some form of martial arts training." Sarutobi stated, he could see the look on everyone's faces and knew that he had to do some quick work to save the boy. "It's understandable that he'd need to have training to control his abilities." The elderly Kage stated knowing that the instant that he said abilities it would gain the boy a number of supporters.

"So the boy has a kekkei genkai." Fugaku stated calmly.

"In a manner of speaking, Gohan doesn't use chakra, he's a KI user." Sarutobi stated already expecting the massive number of eyes that would soon be turned to stare at him.

"You must be joking Sarutobi the last time either of us saw a KI user lord second was still alive." Danzo stated calmly while looking at his long time rival.

"I was just as surprised as you, when he told me and I would be just as skeptical had I not seen Gohan's abilities myself." Sarutobi stated knowing that the fact that Gohan was a Ki user would draw Danzo to desire to keep Gohan in the village as well although for very different reasons than Sarutobi's.

"And just what type of abilities are you talking about Lord third?" one of the civilian council members asked.

"So far I have only seen two of his abilities, flight and the ability to sense people, but he's still just a young child." Sarutobi stated all but knowing that Gohan would be allowed to stay in the village if he so desired.

"Well then perhaps it would be best to have the child stay here in the village." Danzo stated causing all the civilian council members to quickly agree, it took a little more time for the shinobi council to agree to allowing Gohan to stay but by majority vote the boy would be given the right to stay in Konoha should he desire to.

Pleased that the meeting had gone his way Sarutobi was quick to leave the room, wanting to let Gohan and Naruto know the news as quickly as possible as well as to warn the anbu that would be guarding the two boys that Danzo was almost certain to send some of his root agents to try and collect Gohan. But even that worry was tempered by the knowledge that Naruto most likely had his first real friend.

Back in a hospital room on the third floor of Konoha hospital two young boys could be seen sitting cross legged on a bed laughing at something that only those in the room would know.

"So then he was all like I'm gonna get you for this you brat" Naruto said trying to mimic the man's voice and failing horribly if Gohan was one to guess but that didn't change the fact that it was a rather hilarious story. Gohan couldn't help but to smile while he was in the slightly younger boys presence, Naruto was the first person that Gohan had met that was his own age and Gohan found that he already considered the other boy a friend.

"What about you?" Naruto asked hoping to learn something about his knew friend.

"Well I don't have that many stories, my mom made me stay home and study most of the time, but there was one time when I was training with Mr. Piccolo" this would go on for the next hour with both boys sharing different stories from their lives, until Sarutobi finally returned. The elderly Kage was pleased to see that the two boys had become such fast friends, and even though he didn't really want to interrupt the two boys he knew that he needed to talk to Gohan.

"Gohan, Naruto nice to see you two getting along so well." Sarutobi stated drawing both boys' eyes to him.

"Hey old man." Naruto started his large fox like grin splitting his face.

"Lord Hokage" Gohan said politely while slightly bowing his head, just like his mother had taught him to.

"Naruto I need to speak to Gohan alone so if you wouldn't mind waiting outside while I do." Sarutobi stated softly. Naruto knew that the old man wasn't actually asking so with a slight huff Naruto turned and walked out slightly whining about how he never got to be a part of anything.

"Gohan I'm sure that you want to leave and begin looking for your father but I would like you to consider remaining in Konoha, I know that this will be hard for you to hear but there is a large chance that the reason that your father had you leave was because he knew that he was going to lose. That being said I think that it would be best that you remain here so that you may continue your training and live on which I am sure was your fathers wish, but I will not force you to stay if you do not wish to." Sarutobi stated looking at the young boy, what shocked the old Kage though was the fact that Gohan didn't even flinch when he stated that his father could be dead, but it could be that the boy already realized that fact.

"Well if it's okay then I'd be honored to stay." Gohan stated his hand scratching the back of his head with a large smile on his face. Sarutobi found that he couldn't help but to smile as he looked at the boy, it was already obvious to the old man that Gohan was a ray of light the same as Naruto.

"woo-hoo we can be roommates then." A loud voice broke Sarutobi away from his thoughts as he turned to see Naruto standing in the door a large smile on his face. The elderly shinobi couldn't help but to chuckle as he saw Naruto throw his arm around Gohan's shoulder before he started talking about all the things that they'd be able to do.

"Well I suppose that I could talk to the matron for you." Sarutobi stated only to stop when he noticed that Naruto had stopped talking, more than that he saw the look on the blonds face and knew that he wasn't going to like the next thing the boy was going to tell him.

"Yeah about that, I got kicked out of the orphanage again yesterday." Naruto blurted out quickly hoping that the old Kage wouldn't get to angry at him, after all it was the third time this month that he had been kicked out.

"Well then I guess that I'll be having a longer discussion with the matron." Sarutobi sighed before he turned to leave.

"Or you can just let Gohan and I have an apartment" Naruto stated quickly, the truth was that he really didn't want to go back to the orphanage the matron was mean to him and all the other children hated him, and he was a little afraid that if they went there the others would make Gohan hate him to.

It was easy for Sarutobi to see the look in Naruto's eyes and it wasn't like the old man didn't know that the matron had made sure that the other children hated Naruto, but could he really allow two boys to live in an apartment by themselves, but seeing the determined look in Naruto's eyes Sarutobi knew that if he didn't agree then Naruto would simply harass him until he changed his mind, and between the two of them and the anbu that Sarutobi would have watching over the apartment he figured that he could allow the boys to share an apartment.

"Ok, but it will take me some time to locate an apartment, so until then you will be going shopping for furniture with cat." Sarutobi stated as a female with purple hair wearing a cat mask appeared out of nowhere. And so with that said the small group split up cat herding the two boys towards the used furniture store while Sarutobi returned to his office to begin going through apartment buildings looking for one that had a vacant two bedroom.

It would be three hours before the small group reunited, and though Naruto looked the same as he had before Sarutobi couldn't help but to stare in slight shock at Gohan's new clothes, the boy was garbed in an orange fighter's gi, with a blue undershirt, blue boots, wrist bands, and a blue sash around his waist.

"That's a rather interesting outfit Gohan" Sarutobi stated while he looked at the young boy.

"My father always wore a gi like this." Gohan stated and that was all the answer that Sarutobi needed, so knowing that the old man began leading the two boys towards a rather run down part of Konoha were an old apartment building sat, a rusty stair case was the first thing that greeted the boys, but after a somewhat harrowing journey up to the sixth floor the elderly Kage stopped in front of a door before producing a set of keys.

"Well boys here we are, you're new home." Sarutobi stated as he opened the door to reveal an apartment that was just as tattered as the rest of the apartment complex. " now I know that it's a bit of a fixer upper but I already talked to the owner and he said that you could do anything you wanted with it." he continued as he looked at the two boys, Sarutobi was rather surprised by the looks on the two boy's faces most people would have turned away with a vehement statement about how they wouldn't live in a place like this, but neither boy did that, instead they both had slight smiles on their faces, and Sarutobi couldn't help but to feel rather relived that they weren't throwing a fit.

" Thanks old man we'll take it from here" Naruto stated as he walked into the room and began surveying the area trying to decide where he wanted to start, Gohan surprised Sarutobi further by walking forward and grabbing the hammer and a number of nails before he got to work on the walls. So easily realizing that the boys didn't need him there anymore the aged Kage left the apartment to return to his office, but not before telling the anbu to make sure that the boy's had everything they needed, and to put it on his bill.

It was four hours later that the boys finally settled down to sleep, they hadn't fixed much of the apartment yet which was why they were sleeping out in the living room at that moment, but both boys felt rather proud of themselves for what they had accomplished that day.

"Goodnight Gohan." Naruto whispered softly before turning away from the onyx haired boy.

"Night Naruto" Gohan responded before turning onto his side as well. It wasn't much later that Gohan found himself floating in a dark void, two glowing white paths stretched out before him, on one he saw himself or at least what he thought was an older version of himself sitting in a dark room with books all around him, but nothing and no one else, but on the other he saw the same older version of himself except he was still wearing a gi similar to his father's but he had people all around him, like Naruto and Krillin and Mr. Piccolo. Gohan couldn't help but to realize that this was a dream and that the dream was supposed to be representing two different paths that his life could take, the one that his mother wanted which had him surrounded by books or the path that was similar to his fathers, the path that would mean he'd have to train hard to protect his friends and everyone that mattered to him. The dream was simply telling him that he'd have to make a choice, but even as he thought about it he was already walking down one of those white paths towards the future that he wanted.

 **Alright there's the end of chapter two I'd like to start off by thanking everyone who has taken the time to review. Just to answer one of the main things that has been brought up in the reviews so far, I don't plan to have too much romance in this story, after all their only going to be eleven to twelve year olds, so yeah, the romance won't really appear until the sequel. Also I don't plan to have it were Gohan can just flick Madara on the head and kill him makes the fight scenes kinda suck don't you think, so just to give you an idea of power levels. Orochimaru's going to be around the same power level as a newly transformed Super Saiyan, Pain and the rest of the Akatsuki will range from mastered Super Saiyan to newly transformed Super Saiyan two, Madara and Tobi while be mid Super Saiyan two before there ascension, I don't want to spoil that for anyone who doesn't know what I mean, but after their ascension they'll be about equal to a mastered Super Saiyan Two, and the bunny Goddess will be equal to a Super Saiyan Three. So that's kinda the power level ideas, if it's too far of a stretch for you I'm sorry but that will at least allow me to write interesting fight scenes I think. Also I plan to add some DBZ villains to this story, probably from the movies, so don't really expect to see Frieza make an appearance, or Cell. Well I think that's everything I apologize for the long authors note, but please remember to leave me a review.**


	3. Author's note

**Disclaimer: I Claim no ownership of Dragon Ball Z or Naruto**

 **Note, for those who have read this already there is a new paragraph at the bottom.**

Alright so this isn't a chapter this is actually just in regards to a number of reviews that I got, so here we go. First of all to the guest's reviewers who are unhappy with the power levels I understand that in the actual stories Gohan as a five year old would be able to take on the Naruto world without much of a problem. But I decided to boost the shinobi world, and set it so that the only reason they haven't destroyed their planet with some of their more powerful jutsu's is because all the jutsu's are designed to do minimal damage to their planet since they have no way of leaving their world, thus allowing me to increase their strength so that they can be an equal fight for Gohan, I was going to have this explained later in the story but I figured that explaining it now would be better.

Next for the whole issue of which Super Saiyan levels will be making an appearance, obviously the first one will make an appearance in this story but not until towards the end, where as the second and third won't appear until the sequel which will focus on the shippuden story, and finally the God forms won't appear until the third and final story which will take place after the battle with Kaguya. Super Saiyan 4 though will not be making an appearance at all though mainly because DBGT is not actually a part of canon DBZ so I decided not to add that.

As for the pairings I already know who I'm going to pair together, so that no one is left alone at the end, but as I already stated the pairings won't really come into effect until the second story, cuz their still just kids right now.

Finally I'd like to turn this paragraph to my guest reviewers who have been the most out spoken about their belief of how my choice of power levels is making this a lame and uncreative story. While I do value your opinions and am grateful that you took the time to review I'm afraid that I intend to keep the power levels as they are, I'm sorry that you don't like this fact, but since I don't intend to change the power levels I'm sorry to say that you may want to avoid this story and read a different story. More over if you have the thoughts on how to write a story that sticks closer to the original stories powers then I ask that you take the time and write those stories; I'd love to read them.

With all of that said I'll give you a quick idea of when the next chapters will be out, I have to finish chapter 23 of Gohan, Harry and the Prisoner of Azkaban, which if you haven't read that yet I will suggest it, then I will post the next chapter of Gohan the Half Saiyan Shinobi. I plan to have both out by this coming Wednesday.

Alright so now I'll wrap this up by once again saying thank you to all those who have taken the time to read my stories and leave me reviews, so Thank you.

Alright so I decided that I'd give one last try to make this story work a little more for all the guest reviews who have been complaining about the power levels, so to do that I came up with a way to explain why the Naruto characters are stronger then in canon. So for starts Naruto's world which from here on out I'm gonna refer to as Planet Edo, is in the same universe as Gohan's earth. What happened is the lightning affected the dragon's magic thus altering the destination point, which is why Gohan ended up on Edo. Now in regards to the power level, depending on which history you look at the Saiyan's and the Tuffles ether evolved alongside one another or they arrived on the planet on a spaceship, but in either way the Tuffles realized that the Saiyan's were a rather brutal race so fearing that the Saiyan's might someday attack them a group of the Tuffles greatest scientist were sent to find a planet with a young race that they could alter. After traveling for ten years the group of Tuffle scientist discovered Planet Edo, were they would plant a variation of what we know as the tree of might. The difference being that instead of absorbing the energy of the planet to bear fruit, it would absorb sunlight and slowly begin to grow fruit while also releasing small amounts of energy into the planet. The energy was transferred from each being by way of consumption, thus slowly beginning to increase the inhabitants power, the Tuffle scientist knew that it would take years and at least one of the species generations before the tree bore even a single fruit but when it did the planets greatest fighter would consume it granting them what the Tuffles classified as god like power, that could be used against the Saiyan' if necessary. Unfortunately by the time the Saiyan empire attacked the Tuffle Scientists that had conducted the experiment were long dead, and their great weapons long since forgotten. But as we all know Kaguya ate the Fruit thus gaining Chakra, and then her children obtained it when they were born and taught others to use it, since the energy from the tree had made it so that everyone had the potential to use chakra, eating the fruit simply granted Kaguya greater power and forced her Chakra to manifest itself. So there is the reason for the Naruto characters power boost in my story. And that is the last thing that I'm going to do to try and make this better for those of you who have an issue with the power levels.


	4. Six years later(actual Chapter 3)

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Dragon Ball Z or Naruto.**

It had been six years since Gohan had arrived in Konoha and met Naruto, and much had changed for both boys in those years. When Gohan had first moved in with the whiskered blond he had only expected to be there for two years max, figuring that the Namekian dragon balls would be used to wish Krillin and the others back, and the earth's dragon balls would then be used to help the Namekians, but then the next wish would be used to bring him home, but as the second year turned into a third Gohan was forced to wonder if something had happened to his friends. Even though that question made Gohan want nothing more than to get back home to find out, the young half saiyan had already realized that the people on this planet were quite far behind his home planets level of technology, which meant that as much as he might want to Gohan knew that he couldn't go home. This revelation that he probably wouldn't see his family again until he died had caused the young boy to fall into a state of depression, he wasn't allowed to remain depressed for very long though, between the antics of his well meaning friend and the kindly advise of the aged Third Hokage, Gohan was quick to return to his feet. A burning desire to become strong like his father had been mixed with a decision to become the protector for this planet much like his father had been for his home, to accomplish this Gohan had begun working on a new fighting style blending the techniques that Piccolo had taught him, with the kata's that he had seen his father doing every day, while wearing weights.

On the other half of this duo was one Naruto Uzumaki, and the whiskered blond couldn't be happier for the way that the past six years had gone for him, first he gained his first and easily best friend, in fact Naruto thought of Gohan more as a brother then a friend. After that he and Gohan got an apartment that they had not only fixed up but then continued to fix the rest of the apartment building. Moreover not only had both boys decided to become shinobi, but Gohan had even help Naruto with his training, now it hadn't taken long for either boy to realize that not only could Naruto not use KI but Gohan was unable to use Chakra, which meant that sadly Gohan couldn't help Naruto with learning jutsu, which Naruto was only to eager to learn, but Gohan was still able to help Naruto with his taijutsu. The only problem was that Gohan had never trained someone and knowing that he couldn't train Naruto the same way that he was trained Gohan had decided that since he was training wearing weights to help increase his speed and strength then Naruto should as well, only much lighter than the ones Gohan was wearing.

Both boys had decided that they'd wear weights under their clothing during the day, and then exchange those for heavier weights on their wrists and ankles when they trained. Unfortunately this extra weight would prove to slow them down enough so that most of the other boys in class could defeat them in battle. Of course Naruto would always whine about the fact that they'd be able to beat the rest of the class if they just took off the weights, to which Gohan always responded that there'd be no challenge in that. One of the other things that Gohan had forced Naruto to do and yes the onyx haired boy did mean forced, was to begin studying more, books on shinobi history, mathematics, and especially the books on chakra control that Gohan had checked out for Naruto. Which with Naruto's furious dedication to accomplish his dream of being the greatest made the boy work furiously to learn everything the chakra control books could teach him. In fact by the time Naruto was ten the boy had learned not only the tree climbing ability but also the water walking technique, which Gohan quickly included in their sparing match's, throwing Naruto towards a tree or out on the water before chasing after him forcing the boy to figure out to use those abilities subconsciously.

The other changes were obvious to anyone who saw the boys, Gohan was the taller of the two, he'd allowed his hair to grow out like it was before his trip to Namek, and he could always be seen in his orange and blue gi that was so similar to his fathers. Naruto on the other hand kept his blond hair short in the back and constantly wore an orange track suit with blue shoulders and a pair of goggles.

If one was to try and find the duo they'd easily be able to find them at the small training ground that the boy's had claimed as their own, a trio of wooden post standing to the side of the field with a river running through it. Standing on either end of the field was one of the boys Naruto standing on the southern side sweat pouring down his face as the boy stood with his arms hanging by his side his orange coat having been removed at some point during the match, and a pair of strange pink pillow looking objects wrapped around his wrists and ankles. On the other side of the field was Gohan his orange over shirt was hanging on a tree branch not far behind him, while the boy stood there sweat oozing down his face with similar pink pillows wrapped around his wrists and ankles, the only difference being that his were at least twice as big as Naruto's.

"Alright Naruto shall we finish this?" Gohan asked a small smile on his face as he sank into his stance.

"Yeah, I'm gonna win this time Gohan" Naruto bellowed before charging at his onyx haired friend. Gohan just grinned as he waited for Naruto to get closer before he sprung into action, shifting to the left figuring that his friend would attempt a brutal haymaker only for his eyes to widen in shock when he saw the blonds foot lashing out at his head. Reacting quickly Gohan threw his weight backwards, watching as Naruto's foot scythed through the air where his head had once been before traveling past him. Gohan capitalizing on the fact that the blond would need to readjust before he could do anything lashed out quickly grabbing the blond by the back of his shirt before throwing him towards the river, sending the boy flipping head over heels. Gohan was quick to begin pursuit rocketing after the other boy. Naruto seeing the other boy rocketing after him forced his body to slow down as quickly as he could by slamming his heels against the ground easily tearing twin furrows in the dirt, before shifting hoping to be able to catch Gohan by surprise only for his eyes to widen in shock as he noticed the edge of Gohan's fingers resting mere centimeters in front of his eyes.

"Damn I lost" Naruto pouted as he straightened up while looking at his smiling sparring partner. Before turning to go and grab his coat while also taking off the large pink pillow like objects.

"You're doing better you almost got me more than once that time." Gohan admitted as he also removed the pillows around his wrists and ankles, while grabbing his orange gi top.

"Only because you're wearing more weight than I am." Naruto pouted while dropping the pillow like object onto the ground, which created a small crater the instant that it connected with the ground, the other three creating similar indentations. Gohan simply grinned before he dropped his own; the craters that his created were larger.

"Hey Naruto come on Ayame's probably getting worried about us, we were supposed to be at ichiraku almost an hour ago." Gohan said as he turned and began walking towards the village a large smile on his face.

"Hey wait up" Naruto yelled as he chased after his friend a large smile on both boys faces.

It didn't take long for the two boys to return to town, and even less time for them to make it to ichiraku ramen, where they were greeted by a rather agitated looking brunette woman.

"Where have you two been you were supposed to be here over an hour ago." The brunette asked while glaring at the two.

"Sorry Ayame, we lost track of time while we were sparing." Naruto said with a smile while making his way up to the stools, Gohan following right on his heels.

"Of course you did" Ayame sighed while she walked around the counter so she could help her father while also talking to the boys.

"So tomorrows the next genin test, are you boys ready" Teuchi asked while he watched the two boys consume yet another bowl of ramen.

"Yeah we've been working really hard, so we're defiantly going to pass this time" Naruto proclaimed while Gohan nodded right next to him.

"Oh really well I guess that I'll have to make extra ramen tomorrow so that we can celebrate." Teuchi said with a smile, which only grew as both boys quickly begin cheering at the thought.

"Hey Gohan, if you're going to be a shinobi don't you think you should cut your hair?" Ayame asked while looking at the boy. Gohan simply looked at her before he shrugged.

"Well once I become a genin yeah, it's a hazard if I don't." Gohan stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then when you guys come by tomorrow I'll cut it for you" Ayame stated while smiling at the boy.

"Okay, Ayame I will." Gohan stated before returning to his food. Ayame just chuckled as she watched the boys consume bowl after bowl of ramen. it was a half hour later when the boys finally finished eating, a single stack of empty bowls resting beside Naruto while Gohan had two rest beside his seat. Quickly paying for the food that they had consumed, both boys quickly made their way home excited for tomorrow.

The night passed quickly and for the first time ever, both Naruto and Gohan were not only up and dressed early, but they arrived to class early intent on not being late for the test. But as they waited in their seats for their sensei's o arrive the minutes almost seemed to become hours, so to pass the time quicker both boys began meditating so that they could have better control over their energies.

The two were only able to meditate for about ten minutes before what sounded like a stampede began echoing into the room from the hallway, everyone in class easily identified the noise having heard it every morning for the past four years, and their thoughts were proved correct mere seconds later as two girls tried to charge into the room at the same time, inevitably getting stuck in the door.

Though to most people this might be rather surprising for the students in this class it had become an almost daily ritual with these two girls. As usual it didn't take long for the girls to force their way into the class and begin charging towards one of the rows on the left side of the classroom, where a boy with onyx hair that for some reason was shaped like a ducks backside, was sitting.

"Hey Sasuke" the pink haired girl said in a weird voice that the girl always used when talking to Sasuke.

"Mind if I sit her Sasuke" the blond haired girl asked, while winking at Sasuke. Gohan couldn't understand why the girls always acted this way around the other boy but he did know the next three events that would happen so utilizing his quick reflexes Gohan quickly grabbed the back of his best friend's jacket holding him in place, while said blond boy attempted to get away. He watched as the girls began screaming at each other same as they did every morning, only to be stopped when Iruka walked into the room and used his demon head jutsu to calm the two girls down and force them to quickly sit down.

"Good now we are about to start with the genin exams, so when I call your name I want you to follow me into the next room where Mizuki sensei and I will be evaluating you, first up Shino Abrume. Almost immediately following Iruka's commands one of the students stood up and followed after the older man, only to appear minutes later with a Konoha headband. This process continued in a similar fashion for the next twenty minutes until Gohan was called into the exam room.

"Now Gohan we understand that you can't use chakra, so your exam will be a little different than the others, for you exam you will be having a spar with Mizuki Sensei, this will allow us to test were your abilities are at and see if you are ready to become a genin." Iruka explained while looking at the boy. Gohan simply nodded before slipping into his stance, Iruka was quick to note the lack of weak points in Gohan's stance, it was by no means perfect but for a boy his age it was rather exceptional.

"Alright then begin." Iruka stated, and like a rocket Gohan shot forward towards Mizuki faster than either teacher had expected, and before Mizuki could bring up his guard Gohan's fist had found its way to Mizuki's stomach, causing the older male to bend over gasping in pain, before his eyes locked on the boy fury radiating clearly in them. Gohan didn't know what to expect but the way that the older male launched at him was certainly not it, and before Gohan knew it Mizuki had broken through his guard and slammed his fist into the young half saiyan's face causing Gohan to begin stumbling backwards, but before Gohan could get very far Mizuki continued his brutal assault by grabbing Gohan's long mane of hair which had been blown over his shoulder when he had begun stumbling backwards and using it to pull the boy back towards him where Mizuki continued by slamming his knee brutally into Gohan's face, causing the boy to fall backwards, while grabbing his face.

"Mizuki that was too much" Iruka yelled as he ran around the desk to check on Gohan, before looking back at Mizuki, who had a somewhat shocked look on his face.

"I'm sorry Gohan, it's just with the speed you used at first it surprised me and my body just reacted, are you okay." Mizuki asked while looking at the boy.

"Yeah" Gohan admitted while slowly getting to his feet, the blood that was running from his nose was already starting to slow down.

"Gohan, though the fight got out of hand, from the speed that you showed at the beginning of the fight as well as the fact that your stance is rather well designed already, I believe that you pass, Mizuki your thoughts?" Iruka asked while looking up at his friend.

"I agree whole heartedly Iruka, there's not much left that we can teach Gohan here at the academy." Mizuki stated while smiling at Gohan.

"Well since we're in agreement Gohan please feel free to choose a head band." Iruka stated while smiling at the onyx haired boy. Gohan simply smiled at them before he walked towards the large group of headbands. Easily grabbing one Gohan ended up tying it to the front of his belt, intent on asking Ayame if she could sew it there for him. So having obtained his headband Gohan was quick to make his way out of the room behind Iruka, excited to show Naruto his new headband.

Mizuki's smile faded as Iruka left the man's eyes followed after Gohan. He couldn't believe that some kid had managed to land a hit on him like that, more over that kid; he was one of the classes weakest students as far as Mizuki and Iruka, knew but with the speed that Gohan had just used Mizuki was forced to reconsider his opinion on Gohan, and potentially Naruto as well. Should he change his plans, no Naruto would end up failing and then make the perfect scape goat for Mizuki to get away.

Gohan was all smiles as he walked up the stairs to where his best friend was sitting.

"You passed" Naruto stated with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah now once you pass we get to go have ramen." Gohan stated with a large grin on his face. It was another fifteen minutes before Naruto was called into the exam room and Gohan couldn't wait to see his friend leave the room with his own headband. Unfortunately though when Naruto left the room two minutes later, it was obvious to Gohan that something had gone wrong. So wanting to make sure that his friend was ok Gohan was quick to chase after him, it wasn't hard as Naruto came to a stop at the small swing that sat just outside the school entrance.

"Naruto?" Gohan asked softly.

"Please just go" Naruto mumbled depressed not even looking at the onyx haired boy.

"But Naruto" Gohan tried, wanting to be there for his friend.

"I just want to be alone right now Gohan, okay" Naruto muttered, and though Gohan had no desire to leave Naruto by himself, he decided that he'd respect the other boys wishes.

"Alright Naruto, I'll be at the apartment if you want to talk." Gohan stated before walking away, unaware that Mizuki had been watching the whole exchange.

It had been nearly an hour since Gohan had last seen Naruto, the onyx haired boy was sitting out behind Ichiraku, Ayame had already cut a large amount of his hair off leaving him with a slightly more organized version of his father's natural hair style. At this point the boy was just waiting for Ayame to finish sewing the Konoha plate onto his belt, Gohan couldn't help but to smile as he looked at the sky, the sun had set about half an hour ago and as per usual the sky was beautiful at this point.

"Gohan, here you are" Ayame stated from behind him, while holding out Gohan's blue belt, Gohan simply smiled and thanked Ayame.

"How's Naruto doing?" Ayame asked softly as she looked at the young boys back.

"He's kinda depressed right now, but I'm sure that he'll be back to his usual self within no time." Gohan stated his usual smile already on his face. Ayame was about to respond to that when a shinobi wearing a porcelain mask with an eagle motif painted on the front appeared in front of them.

"Son Gohan, I am here in regards to the whereabouts of Uzumaki Naruto" The ANBU stated calmly while staring at Gohan.

"I don't know where he is, what's going on." Gohan responded, somewhat worried about what could of happened to his best friend. Instead of answering Gohan though the Anbu simply disappeared, leaving Gohan both shocked and worried. So without so much as a word to Ayame Gohan shot into the sky where he then expanded his KI sense, it took the half saiyan less the a minute to locate Naruto's energy signature, as well as two others, one belonging to Iruka sensei, while the other belonged to Mizuki. Gohan's eyes narrowed as he knew took off on the direction of his friend, something was wrong, and Gohan had no intention of letting Naruto handle it alone.

It didn't take Gohan long to arrive at Naruto's location, only to watch as his best friend ran away tears streaming down his face while Iruka sensei was resting against a tree with a large gash in his back, and Mizuki was currently spinning a massive shuriken which it was obvious he was intending on throwing at Iruka to finish him off.

"well good bye Iruka" Mizuki screamed while throwing the massive shuriken at Iruka, the scared academy instructor didn't close his eyes he'd watch his death come at him, only to see a yellow orb slam into the side of the instrument of his death sending it rocketing to the side.

"What" Mizuki yelled stunned that his attack had been knocked off course.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I have no intention of letting you kill Iruka sensei, Mizuki sensei." Gohan's voice echoed out from the small clearings tree line, causing all eyes to turn only to see Gohan slowly appearing from the shadows a furious scowl plastered on his face.

"You're not going to let me huh, that's hilarious you can't stop me, or have you forgot just how easily I put you down this afternoon." Mizuki sneered while he looked at Gohan.

"You're right, but this time will be different." Gohan stated while he stared at Mizuki.

"Oh and why is that" Mizuki asked only for his eyes to widen as Gohan seemed to fade from sight.

"I'm not wearing my weights this time." Gohan stated, his voice coming from right behind Mizuki causing the man to spin around and stare at Gohan in shock, the boy had been wearing weights, Mizuki couldn't help but to wonder just what this boy could really do, not that it mattered, because Mizuki was going to kill him right now.

Deciding to launch a brutal offensive Mizuki swung his second massive shuriken through the air intending to remove the boy's head from his shoulders, only for Gohan to drop to the ground mere seconds before the shuriken could strike him, Mizuki's momentum forcing the man to continue with his strike. Gohan capitalizing on the opening that Mizuki's massive weapon had given him was quick to launch his feet behind him in a brutal mule kick that knocked Mizuki's feet out from under him while also forcing the man to lose his grip on his weapon. Seeing that Mizuki had lost his weapon Gohan was quick to launch his head backwards slamming it brutally against Mizuki's face, causing the chunin to gasp in pain while blood also began leaking from his noise. Intending to keep control over this fight Gohan spun and launched his fist at Mizuki's face, unfortunately the older man was able to get his wits about him again in time to grab Gohan's fist and use it to pull the boy into a vicious knee strike. Gohan grunted as he stumbled backwards, Mizuki having no intention to let Gohan regain an form of control over this fight launched at Gohan with a brutal barrage of hits, Gohan did his best to block as many of the hits as he could, hoping for an opening that he could use, but as the seconds passed Gohan was beginning to wonder if he'd find that opening, his hope was realized though when he managed to dodge one of Mizuki's punches that the man had put too much power behind, forcing the man off balance, and leaving him wide open to a counter attack. A fact that Gohan was quick to capitalize on as the twelve year old launched a his own vicious barrage of strike into Mizuki's stomach, before finishing it with a brutal kick to Mizuki's face sending the man skidding along the ground. The boy waited almost a minute watching the still form of Mizuki to see if the man was going to get back up or not before he turned to check on Iruka wanting to make sure that the older man was okay, unfortunately that instant was exactly what Mizuki was waiting for as the older male lunged at Gohan's back faster than the boy could react to and slammed his hand against the back of Gohan's neck, sending the boy into the dark grasp of unconsciousness.

Gohan groaned as he began to wake up, he wasn't sure where he was or what was going on for the first few seconds until the event of last night came rushing back to him, causing the half saiyan to shoot up into a sitting position his eyes rapidly taking in his location. With the last thing Gohan remembered being in a dark forest, turning to try and make sure that Iruka was alright, you couldn't blame the boy for being surprised by the fact that he was now sitting in his room. Uncertain of what was going on Gohan was slow to bring himself into a standing position before carefully making his way out of his room and into the rest of the apartment that he and Naruto shared. The boy had just made it to the front room when he noticed Naruto sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal with a Konoha headband wrapped around his noggin.

"Gohan you're awake." Naruto bellowed as he quickly set his bowl of cereal on the table before making his way to the onyx haired boy.

"Naruto what happened" Gohan asked while looking at his blond haired friend, and so with a massive smile on his face Naruto began telling Gohan about the events of last night.

 **Alright and that is the end of chapter 3, so I'd like to start by thanking my reviewers, but to those who are still whining about the power levels I'm done trying to make this story something that you guys can read and enjoy, go find something else please. for many of you my suggestion would be to not read a DBZ crossover because many of them, including stories like Hybrids of the hidden leaf, do have the DBZ characters getting somewhat nerfed, for example Hybrids isn't very different from mine in the fact that for Gohan to be able to defeat Orochimaru he has to turn into a Super Saiyan, so it's kinda how it works. For everyone else I hope that you continue to enjoy this story and please remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.**

It had been a week since the night that Gohan and Naruto had done battle with the traitor Mizuki, and a lot had happened in that time, first they had met the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru. It was a rather funny first meeting if Gohan was to be honest; he and Naruto had been having a rather interesting discussion with lord third about Naruto's ridiculous looking I.D. picture when the young boy burst into the room to try and attack his grandfather only to trip over his ridiculously long scarf. And the as if to make it even funnier for Gohan and lord third, the boy later known as Konohamaru blamed Naruto, a fact that was quick to anger the short tempered blond which Naruto proved by not only telling the kid he was wrong but then going so far as to hit Konohamaru on the head just to prove that he didn't care who Konohamaru's grandfather was.

That had proved to be a rather interesting meeting as shortly after that the young boy had begun following Naruto and Gohan around like a lost puppy, begging Naruto to teach him the sexy jutsu, at that point Gohan had left the two so that he could go and resume his own training, mainly so that he could get a proper understanding of just how much his power had increased since his fight with Mizuki.

When Naruto and Gohan regrouped at their shared apartment that night, the blond was quick to share with Gohan just how he and his young brunette pupil had spent the day. Gohan had simply chuckled at the fact that Naruto had gotten beaten up by so many different women. That wasn't the last time they had seen Konohamaru that week as the boy popped up nearly a dozen more times in the six days that followed, usually attempting to hide only to sadly prove his complete lack of stealth skills.

But as Gohan and Naruto continued their early morning training, the young Konohamaru couldn't be found on either boy's mind, both boys' thoughts were focused on the fact that today was the day that they'd get their teams, and both boys would admit to being slightly worried, after all nether boy had a friend besides the other. Now that wasn't to say that they hadn't tried to make friends, the simple fact was that parents didn't like Naruto and by extension they had a distinct distaste for Gohan as well, as such they were quick to forbid their children from befriending either boy.

The two young warriors continued their intense training for another hour before they decided to take a quick dip in the river that ran through the training ground that they always trained at after which the two made a quick stop at Ichiraku ramen for breakfast and then on to the academy where the two boys quickly took a pair of seats right next to each other.

"Hey Naruto who do you want on your team?" Gohan asked his blond haired best friend, even though the young demi-saiyan warrior suspected that he already knew the answer.

"You and Sakura" Naruto proclaimed quickly with his usual large smile on his face. Gohan couldn't help but to chuckle at the blond, Gohan had suspected that Naruto would say that, after all Gohan knew that the blond had feelings for the pink haired girl even if she treated him poorly. But much like Naruto and his father Gohan found that he couldn't hold it against the pinkette.

"What about you Gohan?" Naruto asked his onyx haired friend, Gohan simply grinned as he looked at the blond.

"You and anyone else" Gohan responded with a slight shrug of his shoulders, before the two young boys could talk any further though the sound of rushing footsteps echoed from the hall beside the room. Neither boy needed to look at the door to know that Sakura and Ino had just burst into the room in their usual fashion, and as per usual the two girls got stuck in the doorway arguing over who got to the classroom first and as such who would get to sit besides Sasuke.

As if forced by the simple thought of the boy with a chickens butt hairstyle Gohan found his eyes shifting to look at the Uchiha. He had expected to the other boy to be looking forward with an uncaring frown on his face, but instead he found himself locking eyes with the rookie of the year. Unlike most of the kids in the class Gohan didn't break eye contact or turn away. Gohan knew that Sasuke didn't like him, he didn't know why the other boy disliked him but Gohan had chosen not to let it bother him.

Sasuke simply glared at Gohan, the truth was that Sasuke didn't dislike Gohan for something that he had done, he disliked Gohan because he suspected that the boy was actually stronger then he let on, and that fact proved to be a rather large blow to Sasuke's pride. Because of that fact Sasuke found that he couldn't help but to view Gohan as a rival, his only true rival in this class, before anymore could be said or done Iruka's voice echoed throughout the classroom.

"Everyone sit down and shut up" Iruka bellowed, causing everyone to jump before quickly taking their seats, with inadvertently sitting beside Gohan.

"Alright so for your team placements, team 1 will be…." Iruka started, slowly going down a list of the students.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" Iruka started causing Naruto to jump while shouting in joy, at the same time Gohan heard Sakura's head slam against the desk on the other side of him.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka continued this time causing Naruto's head to slam against the desk while Sakura jumped in the air in joy.

"and Gohan Son" Iruka finished, this caused Naruto to jump out of his seat in happiness again, while Gohan simply smiled, Sakura mumbled about being on a team with both Gohan and Naruto, and Sasuke simply glared at the side of Gohan's head.

"Your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka finished before going on to the next team not that it mattered to Naruto all the young blond could do was talk excitedly with Gohan about all the adventures that the two were going to have.

As Iruka finished assigning teams he dismissed them all to go and have lunch, before returning to be picked up by their new sensei, Gohan had expected Naruto to suggest that they go to ichiraku but instead Naruto told Gohan that he'd catch up with the boy before walking towards Sakura. Deciding to leave his friend to his plans Gohan began walking towards ichiraku expecting Naruto to catch up with him before Gohan made it there. But Gohan made it to ichiraku without any sign of Naruto, which caused the onyx haired boy to begin to worry about his friend, at least until Gohan's first bowl of ramen arrived, at which point all thoughts left his mind, and the young half saiyan warrior began devouring bowl after bowl.

It was a half hour and over thirty bowls of ramen later when Gohan finally left ichiraku, and his thoughts once more turned to his absent best friend, with worry slowly creeping into his mind Gohan quickly tried to locate the blond boys energy signature. It took Gohan less than a minute to locate Naruto, but to his surprise he didn't just sense Naruto he also sensed Sakura, and the two were rather close together. Curiosity quickly taking over Gohan began running towards the duo. Thanks to the fact that he was no longer wearing his weighted clothing it took Gohan less than a minute to arrive near the small park bench that the two were sitting at, but much to Gohan's surprise not only was Naruto using a transformation jutsu to make him look like Sasuke, but it looked like the boy was going to kiss Sakura. Gohan couldn't help the small swell of anger that was quick to come over him, it wasn't that Gohan particularly liked Sakura but he had no intention of allowing Naruto to take advantage of the girl. So easily aiming his hand at the currently transformed Naruto, Gohan quickly condensed a small portion of ki into the palm of his hand, before throwing it forward, the blast leaving his palm as nothing more than an immensely powerful gust of air. It wouldn't be enough to harm Naruto in fact with the amount of weight that the blond was wearing it wouldn't do anything more than surprise him enough to force Naruto to drop his transformation.

Instead though Gohan watched as Naruto was lifted off the seat and sent flying through the air, at which point Gohan finally remembered that Naruto wasn't wearing his weighted clothing anymore. Fearing for his friends safety Gohan was quick to launch himself into the air, chasing after the helpless boy, by the time Gohan caught up to Naruto the blond had already begun his decent falling towards the bath house, knowing that the water would break Naruto's Gohan turned and began flying back to the academy, unaware of the fact that Naruto would land on the females side of the bath house.

It was twenty minutes later that Gohan finally returned to the academy dripping wet, with bruises covering his body, Naruto's blue eyes were quick to locate the person that he was sure had sent him on his impromptu flight. Gohan simply smiled at his friend confused as to why the boy was now covered in bruises, Naruto simply growled at his friend before taking a seat right beside Gohan and laying his head on the desk.

It didn't take long for the jonin to begin showing up to claim their teams, within twenty minutes the only group of genin left was team seven. It would be another two hours before their jonin sensei showed up.

"Hmm, meet me on the roof" the masked shinobi stated calmly before turning around and leaving the room.

"You should of let me prank him Gohan" Naruto grumbled as he followed behind the other boy, Gohan simply grinned at Naruto.

It took less than three minutes for the four to make it to the roof where they found their new sensei leaning against the railing.

"Alright well let's introduce ourselves" The masked jonin stated calmly.

"Um what do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the older man.

"Name, likes, dislikes, and your dream" Kakashi stated calmly as he looked at the four.

"Well could you show us what you mean?" Sakura asked. Kakashi simply sighed before looking at them.

"Okay my names Kakashi Hatake, you're too young to know my likes, or my dislikes, and I don't really have a dream." Kakashi stated causing Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke to mentally groan as that answer hadn't told them anything about their sensei.

"Alright how about you go first pinky" Kakashi stated as he looked at the pink haired girl. Sakura was barely able to suppress the growl from escaping her at the fact that he had called her pinky.

"My name's Sakura Haruno, my likes are umm, my dreams for the future are" at this point Sakura's face was cherry red, "My dislikes are Gohan, Naruto, and Ino pig" Sakura growled, Gohan couldn't help but to scratch his head once again wondering just what he and Naruto had done to earn the girls ire.

"Alright next you" Kakashi stated as he looked at Sasuke.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha, I don't particularly like anything, and I don't have a dream because I'm gonna make it a reality, I'm gonna kill a certain man, and recreate the Uchiha clan." Sasuke stated, sending a chill racing down Naruto's spine, but at the same time Gohan found himself looking at the Uchiha in a new light, for the first time Gohan saw the darkness inside Sasuke, and he couldn't help but to realize just how similar it was to Vegeta's, and in that moment Gohan knew that he'd was going to have to watch Sasuke.

"Alright whiskers you're up" Kakashi stated, looking at Naruto.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the Hokage." Naruto proclaimed proudly, "My likes are Ramen, and training with my best friend Gohan, and I dislike the three minutes that it takes for instant ramen to cook." Naruto finished a large smile on his face.

Kakashi simply nodded before turning to look at Gohan.

"My name is Gohan Son, I like hanging out with my best friend Naruto, training, and learning new things, I dislike people who hurt others for no reason, and I dislike killing if without trying to find a different alternative. As for my dream I don't have one yet." Gohan finished with the large son family smile on his face.

"alright now that we've all introduced ourselves I want you all to meet me at training ground seven for a training exercise tomorrow morning." Kakashi stated

"Umm why Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"For your genin test" Kakashi stated calmly.

"What" Everyone asked quickly

"Make sure you don't eat breakfast tomorrow morning, otherwise you'll throw up, remember tomorrow morning at seven." Kakashi stated before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Gohan simply nodded before he and Naruto left to go to ichiraku before heading back to their apartment.

 **And there's chapter 4, sorry it took so long, I really wanted to do more with Konohamaru but I just couldn't figure out a way to get it to work well. So next chapter will have the genin test, I'm hoping to have that out within a week, but I do need to get the next chapter of Gohan harry and the Prisoner of Azkaban out first. But while you're waiting for me I do suggest reading Monkey see, Monkey do, here's a sunflower for you, as I find it to be a rather interesting take on the crossover, and Mirai Shinobi which is a very good look at a different possible story of future trunks coming to the Naruto universe. So thank you for reading and please remember to leave me a review.**


End file.
